Mort Myre Swamp
Mort Myre Swamp, once a forest known as Humblethorn, is a swampland in western Morytania. It is a place plagued by Ghasts. Therefore, not even a full inventory of food will keep players safe here, because ghasts will decompose any kind of food. It is highly recommended for a player to carry a druid pouch with them as they travel through here. It can only be obtained during the Nature Spirit quest. Completing the quest is also a requirement to gain access to the gate shortcut. Dwarf multicannons cannot be set up in this area. The swamp is divided into several parts. The main part of the swamp is on the west, The Hollows are to the east, and the path to Mort'ton is to the south. Currently, a glitch exists where if you open the world map while in Mort Myre Swamp, the graphic details are reduced and your screen is minimised. This can be fixed by refreshing the page. The main part The main part of the swamp is accessed by a gate west of Canifis, guarded by Ulizius, which is opened during the Nature Spirit quest. The first thing players will come across is the ghasts, as described below, but snails also inhabit this region. In the far south-east is a bridge leading to the southern part of the swamp. The eastern part of the swamp, The Hollows, can be accessed by a small break in the swamp weed just to the west of the boat in that area (marked by a transportation symbol on the map in The Hollows). Players can also find: * Nature Grotto - In the south-west of this part of the swamp is a nature altar used during the Nature Spirit quest, where players can bless their silver sickle to make a silver sickle (b) and recharge their Prayer points. Filiman Tarlock and the Wishing well are also found here. * Fairy ring - Code for the ring in the northeast part of the swamp, code for the ring just north of the gate to the swamp near Canifis, and code for the ring in the swamp southeast of the gate. Additionally, after the In Search of the Myreque quest, code can be used to access the Myreque Hideout which has an exit in the swamp at the Hollows and another behind the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. * Several swamp tar spawns. * Slimy eels are available at 5 fishing spots in the area. * Several pieces of dead vegetation, which players can use with the aid of a silver sickle (b) to fill a druid pouch to protect them from the ghasts. As well as filling a druid pouch, Mort Myre Fungi produced in this way is used in Herblore. * A deposit chest becomes available on the western coast near the fishing spots after completing Deadliest Catch. The Hollows The eastern part of the swamp is of the same character as the western part. It is itself cut in half, and players can only cross from one to the other via a rope bridge, which they mend during the In Search of the Myreque quest. * The Myreque Hideout entrance is found here during the In Search of the Myreque quest, guarded by Curpile Fyod. It contains a tunnel leading to a trapdoor south of the pub in Canifis, and can only be accessed for further use after the quest is complete, and is a quicker way to Mort'ton than walking through the main and southern parts of the swamp. * A Hunter area, where players can catch swamp lizards. * A swamp boaty, unlocked after the Nature Spirit quest, which can be taken to Mort'ton. * A mysterious Graveyard, just north of Castle Drakan. This is where Dessous resides during the Desert Treasure quest. The southern part The southern part of the swamp is a long winding path between the main part and Mort'ton. There are no ghasts here, but plenty of snails. Players will also find Zealot at the south of this section, at the entrance to the Abandoned Mine. It is here that players can start the Haunted Mine quest. Navigation through the swamp Directly on the right, there is a map that might be useful for navigation through the confusing swamp of Morytania. It can be used to get to/back from Canifis, Mort'ton, Burgh de Rott, etc. Click here to view the map at large. * The Orange path is the route for when using the swamp boat, without using the Canifis Myreque Hideout route. * The Red path will use the Hideout underground tunnel. The entrance and exit of the hideout tunnel-network is shown with a red dot. Can also link in on the Orange path, to avoid a little run through the swamp. * The Purple path leads through the swamp itself, this will take longer and you will suffer more Ghast attacks, but you do not need to have completed the In Aid of the Myreque quest to use this path. * Additionally, one may simply teleport from the north side of the swamp to the south side as a reward from Temple Trekking. There are two variants of this reward: one originates from the trapdoor behind the Canifis pub, and the other starts from the Northern Gate of Mort Myre. The horrors within .]] * Ghasts - these souls of the dead are the most dangerous part of the swamp. Players cannot attack them unless they have a filled Druid pouch, which will use one charge to make them visible. If players do not have a pouch, the ghasts will turn their food into rotten food. If the player has no food, the ghasts will hit them for 10-30 life points. If the player has a filled druid pouch or Ouroboros pouch, the ghasts will become visible and the player can fight them. Ghasts can also reduce Prayer points. * Snails - there are many species of these snails in the swamp. They all drop different coloured shells, and players can use a chisel on the shells to craft a snelm (snail helmet). Players will also receive fat snail (Bruise and Blood), thin snail (Myre and Ochre) or lean snail (Bark), which they can cook. The snails attack with what appears to be a spell but Protect from Missiles is the only prayer that seems to have any effect. The snails are: ** Myre blamish snail (brown) ** Ochre blamish snail (yellow) ** Blood blamish snail (red and black) ** Bark blamish snail (orange) ** Bruise blamish snail (blue) * Players must bring a silver sickle (b), Rod of Ivandis, or an Ivandis flail or else they will occasionally be dealt 2-40 life points by swamp decay. * Occasionally, the swamp decays you and you lose some life points. Mysterious teleporting squares In Mort Myre Swamp, on the shore north of the temple in Mort'ton, there is an area that, if walked on, teleports the player south-west of the swamp boaty. Although not shown in the picture, it can be any of the four squares parallel to the branch and log from that location. It is suspected that this is a teaser of some sort. When the player gets teleported, a message appears in the chatbox saying, "A mysterious force whisks you out of the area." This does not currently seem to have any purpose other than entertainment. Trivia * If a player exits Mort Myre through the gate to Canifis, Ulizius, the guard to the swamp, exclaims "Oh my! You're still alive!" * "Mort Myre" may be derived from the French word for death, "Mort", and "Myre", an uncommon French word for leech. "Myre" may also simply be a slight alteration of the English word "mire", which would translate "Mort Myre" to "dead swamp." * The Swamp and most of Morytania got a Graphical update in August 17 2011. * The decay used to provide an animation when it occurs. Now it simply deals damage. References fi:Mort Myre Swamp pl:Mort Myre Swamp Category:Locations Category:Quest locations Category:Morytania